


Substitute／替代品

by MiZhuang



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang
Summary: 文中“I don't make love. I fuck hard.”引用自«Fifty Shades of Grey»





	1. 正文

　　男人进入青年的时候，并非同平时一样，从容而优雅地叫他“Eggsy”。事实上，他叫他“Unwin”──这也没什么不对，毕竟这是他的姓氏不错。

　　但是，青年深深明白，在他身体里驰骋的男人所想的，不是现在还活着的、能跟他做爱的自己，而是他已故的、再也回不来的父亲──Lee Unwin。

　　“唔嗯、哈……”青年粗粗喘着气，那清醒时恣意不羁的眼神不再，取而代之的是有些迷茫失焦的双眼。他努力从流窜全身的情欲中捉住一线清明的理智，想要看着男人坚毅的脸庞……那张他闭上眼都能在脑海中清晰描绘，分毫不差的脸孔。

　　微微蹙起的眉、紧紧抿着的唇，都再再透露出男人骨子里的一丝不苟。

　　青年突然想起他老妈之前和她好友低声谈论着最近风头正盛的“Fifty Shades of Grey”，然后她们讨论着里面男主角Grey曾说过的一句话：“I don't make love. I fuck hard.”接着笑成一片。

　　I don't make love. I fuck hard.

　　青年脸上露出嘲讽的笑容，这的确是他和男人之间关系的真实写照，是男人对他的态度。他不怪男人，因为那人在很早之前就对他说过，他绝不会爱上青年。不过在青年一再撩拨下──用那张酷似于他父亲的脸蛋──终于使得男人与他有进一步的交往。

　　可是，这样的关系依旧建立在父亲曾经的存在上，无论是最初教导他成为Kingsman的特工，抑或是现今的床伴关系。这让青年痛苦万分，他都不知道造成这样的情况，他究竟该恨他的父亲、眼前的男人，还是他自己。

　　他不想面对这些东西，也不想要将它们厘清，最后只能和男人一同沉沦于爱欲之中。

　　抓着男人的肩膀，青年随着他的动作晃动身躯，伸出舌头舔去沿着男人脸部线条滑下的汗珠，咸涩的熟悉味道让青年体认到他拥抱的是他所爱慕的男人，于是又一次催动他的情欲。

　　“Harry…”他用低哑的嗓音喊着男人的名字，抬起腰向对方的身体贴合。

　　距离他们第一次的任务──也就是解决Richmond Valentine的那次──已过七年。

　　一年用来训练，接着的两年让青年意识到他对男人的感情，再来的三年是男人拒绝青年求爱的时间，最后一年，青年终于让男人愿意和他做爱，直到现在。

　　跟男人相处至今，连肉体关系都有了，但说实话，青年也无法说他真的了解男人。男人一直奉行沉默是金的道理，除非必要，并不多话，可以说是个真正的绅士，同时也带着一种神秘感。

　　不过又有谁知道，这个看似与理性、内敛、沉稳、禁欲是同义词的男人，竟然可以在床上变得如此性感？想到这里，青年忍不住勾勾嘴角：只有他能看到男人这不为人知的一面。

　　然而，这样还不够，远远的不够。

　　人是贪婪的动物，青年亦然。

　　他知道，自己必须停止这种危险的想法。

 

＊

 

　　“Harry，我饿了。”赤裸着线条漂亮的身体，皮肤上的晶莹水珠在洒入室内的阳光下熠熠生辉。青年脸上有着情事过后的慵懒，斜靠在门框上的身躯使得小腿拉出好看的曲线，肌理鲜明。

　　男人从流理台转向餐桌，同时端上两份丰富的英式早餐，又回身拿着一杯牛奶和一杯咖啡放到桌上。男人瞥了眼青年，说道：“门上挂着浴袍，穿上后来吃早餐。”

　　青年皱皱眉毛，说：“可是今天很热。”说完就想走向餐桌直接坐下，却听到男人用略低的声音喊：“Eggsy。”青年猛然顿住脚步，看向男人。男人脸上没什么表情，但青年就是知道，男人因为他不听话而不太高兴。

　　“……我去趟厕所。”青年转身大步离开餐厅，回到二楼的浴室，取下挂钩上的浴袍穿上，才又返回到餐厅。看到青年从楼梯口出现，男人才收起报纸，手向对面的空位一摆，“请坐。”

　　待青年坐定后，男人端起咖啡喝了一口，“Eggsy，赤身裸体不是一个绅士该有的行为，就算是在自己家中也是一样。我们需要随时随地尽量保持衣着的端庄。”青年没有回应，只是面无表情地戳破蛋黄，蛋汁就这样在盘子里溢开。

　　他知道男人要他穿上浴袍的真正原因：他毫无伤痕的身体，根本与他的父亲截然不同。在他模糊的记忆中，父亲身上总有一些大大小小的伤痕，有时候是刚缝上了线，有时候是结上了褐色的痂，更有的是还翻着鲜红的皮肉。

　　青年垂下眸子，沉默地舀了点豆子送进嘴里。

　　“在他人向你说话时不予回应，是很失礼的，Eggsy。”男人用他一贯的优雅嗓音道。青年终于抬起头，望着对方棕色的眼睛，轻轻嗯了声。又吃了些培根后，他向男人说：“我听过一句很有趣的电影台词。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我想让你念念看。”青年拿来一张纸，在上面写上一句话，递给男人。男人看完后挑起眉，青年则露出平常那种带着些许狡狯，又万分肆意的笑脸，说：“念吧！Harry！只是念，不吃亏的，顶多是有点伤害你的绅士形象。”

　　“…I don't make love. I fuck hard.”男人顺着他的意思说了，就某方面来说，简直性感得一塌糊涂。可是，青年却无心注意这种反差带来的魅力，他将男人说这句话的语调牢牢记在心底，好用来提醒自己。

　　We don't make love. We fuck hard.

　　We just fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中“I don't make love. I fuck hard.”引用自«Fifty Shades of Grey»


	2. 番外

　　“我不懂你为何会如此执着于我，Eggsy。如果你要找寻你缺失的父爱，那么很抱歉，我和你父亲间的共同点恐怕只有两个：一是我们都隶属于Kingsman，二是我们都是男人。”男人对着立在他面前的青年，这样说道。

　　青年用那双明亮的眼睛定定看着男人，“我知道你和我父亲不同，这我很清楚。Harry，我也强调过很多遍，我爱你，而且这爱不是亲情，是属于情人间的。”

　　男人沉默良久，伸手欲触向青年的脸庞，最后却又转而拍拍他的肩膀，近似叹息般地说：“我不会爱你，绝对。”

　　青年的样貌使男人想起另外一个人──Lee Unwin，那人是青年的父亲，在一次任务中因为男人的误判，而葬身于恐怖分子的攻击。

　　青年的父亲有妻子，甚至还有孩子，男人知道这些讯息。那时的他对青年的父亲并未抱有超出朋友以外的情感，直到青年的父亲推开了他，自己身赴死地。

　　男人开始想要知道有关这个人的一切，他回想记忆中与青年父亲共有的点点滴滴，清爽的笑脸、矫健的身手，还有距离真正的绅士仍有一段差距的礼仪。接着，他找来所有Kingsman纪录中，有关青年父亲的所有片段。

　　进入Kingsman测试的时候、训练的时候、出任务的时候，他没放过任何一部份，他想知道这个他原先并不算非常了解的人的一切。二十三年来，男人看了一遍又一遍的影像，那人的身影在他条理清晰的脑海中，次次被烙印，随着时间渐渐被加深色彩。

　　有人说，人们善于将回忆美化。男人记忆中的那人，似乎也变得十分美好。

　　犹如醇酒般，越陈越香。

　　就同英国绅士喜爱陈酒的秉性般，男人发现，他好像爱上了被反复记忆的他。

　　也许就某方面来说，“青年的父亲不在了”这样的事实也不错，男人毋须煎熬于他是个有家室的人，而独自忍受单恋的痛苦，或是自己破坏了一个美好家庭的罪恶感。

　　这样很好，男人的理性告诉他。死亡杜绝了任何男人得到青年父亲的可能，他不会作出任何有失绅士风度的事。

　　男人抱着对为己而死的同僚的愧疚──之后还要加上隐晦的爱恋──他让成为孤儿寡母的青年及其母亲，有随时向他求救的机会。就像上帝赋予人类自由选择的意志般，男人也给了母子俩选择──这行为潜意识地，带着一种英国贵族的傲慢，到后来甚至还有一点对这两人曾拥有过青年父亲的嫉妒。

　　给出机会后的十七年，那枚勋章终于派上用场。

　　青年的出现令他为之一亮，尤其是那张面孔，与那个永远离去的人，有着七、八分的相似。但也就是那样了，青年终归只是青年，不会取代他的父亲。男人愿意青年加入Kingsman，是不希望埋没掉一个人才，从没抱持过培养出另一个“Lee Unwin”的想法。

 

＊

 

　　他不知道自己一个可以当他父亲的老男人为何会使青年迷恋，他也千方百计拒绝青年的求爱。然而，古灵精怪的青年总是有办法一点一点破碎他的防线。

　　不知道是刻意或是非刻意，男人常会在青年身上发现他父亲的影子。先别说相像的面容，光是行为举止，就有许多相同处。至于青年是如何知道他爱上了青年的父亲，这已无法知晓。也许是因为男人总提到他父亲，也可能是青年发现了那个放着他父亲所有资料的未命名文件夹。

　　“Harry，我不需要你一定要成为我的情人，但作个床伴是可以的吧？”青年刚出完任务，穿着一身笔挺的西装，就连眼镜都还戴着。男人看着他，然后说：“这没有意义，Eggsy。”

　　“事实上，有没有意义我会判断。”青年勾着痞气的笑容，“而且，Harry，我觉得你自我意识过剩了。我只是想要发泄年轻人的精力，至于问你这个问题的原因，就是希望顺利的话，上床的对象可以是自己喜欢的人。”

　　这理论找不到逻辑上的矛盾──最少男人自己找不到。

　　男人眼神上下扫过青年，轻声问道：“你对你父亲了解多少？”

　　青年眨眨眼睛，耸了耸肩膀，“你知道的，我爸死时我还太小，已经记不太清楚了。”

　　坐在椅子上的男人双手交扣抵在鼻尖，陷入了沉思。

　　如果答应了，他不仅生理上能获得释放，还将获得一个与Lee Unwin相似的青年──且这青年尚未组建家庭，他不需担负破坏家庭的罪恶感。就如青年所言，这是一种各取所需的关系，除了满足生理需求外，还可以额外满足一点自己以为永远不会实现的想法。

　　“好，我答应你。”

　　就算身为绅士，男人仍然是属于一般的男人，他同意了青年的提议。

 

＊

 

　　男人不承认他将青年作为其父亲的替代品，但他承认他在青年身上寻找他父亲的影子。他不要求青年成为他父亲那样，因为他们是不同的个体，这他很了解。

　　青年只会是青年，而他的父亲也只会是他的父亲，尽管他们都可以用“Unwin”来称呼。

　　That's all.


	3. 番外二

　　男人是个正统的英国绅士，纯正的贵族血统、优雅的仪态姿容，诚如青年曾言，他可以说是含着银汤匙出生的天之骄子。这样的人就算成为Kingsman，他的表现亦是无可挑剔。对他来说，这世界上的东西虽算不上唾手可得，但只要他想要并实际去争取，那便手到擒来。

　　照理上该是如此。

　　只要男人没遇到青年的父亲──Lee Unwin。

　　男人的失误造成青年父亲的死亡，而或许是礼仪这词已经深刻进他的骨子里了，他认为未能彻底了解救命恩人的一切，是非常失礼的行为。于是男人开始去收集有关青年父亲的任何信息──说来讽刺，他竟在一个人死后，才去尝试理解那个人。这么一想，就连男人自己都觉得荒谬。

　　随着一笔又一笔接收到的信息，男人脑海中原本一直模糊着的青年父亲，突然鲜明了起来。优异的分析能力与高超的逻辑推理，使得青年父亲能够在男人心中复苏。越了解青年的父亲，就越是被他吸引。男人在不知不觉中，逐渐爱上了他。

　　男人从出生到现在，只做过三件荒谬事──其中一件还不是他的问题──教堂屠杀、了解Lee、爱上Lee。遇到青年的父亲，使男人的人生，在某些程度上脱了轨。

　　有人曾说，所有的爱情都值得期待。

　　但男人爱情的开端并不存在“期待”这种东西。

　　当他意识到爱情的开始时，其实它的保质期早已落在了开始之前──就连争取的机会都没有。男人只能从影像、声音来靠近他所爱的人，可是无论如何，这个人都只活在过去。

 

＊

 

　　“……Harry，这是什么？”青年如往常一样看着男人计算机里的文件，却不小心打开了一个未命名文件夹。他粗略扫了一眼，却发现里面的文件全都和一个人有关──他那个死去的父亲。

　　男人倾下身躯看向屏幕，与青年的距离还不到五公分，连眼角的细微纹路青年都看得清楚。青年动了动鼻子，感觉闻到了一股若有似无的古龙水味，令他心跳加速。

　　“如你所见，是你父亲的所有信息。”男人用醇厚的嗓音平静道。青年疑惑地问：“为什么另外放一个文件夹？而且还没有命名？”站直身体，男人几不可察地叹了口气，他说：“Eggsy，我不想你因为看到他而难过。”

　　青年没有说话，转回去打开每一个文件，看着看着，他突然一顿，回头望向男人。他张了张嘴，最后什么都没说。男人看到他的行为，却也没问。

　　青年之所以如此，是因为他发现，这个未命名文件夹的建立日期，是在他来之前、父亲死后的第二年。他没有戳破男人的谎言，却感受到了一丝从未有过的苦涩。“我爱你，Harry。”青年几乎是哑着声音说出这句话。他抿紧嘴唇，目光钉在立于窗边的挺拔男人身上。

　　男人看着青年的神情，心中不禁动摇了起来。

　　求而不得的痛苦他尝了近二十年，如果可以，他不想再有任何人尝到这样的滋味。若他能够给青年一些他想要的，为何不给呢？

　　这种痛苦，他一个人体会就够了。

 

＊

 

　　“Harry，我不需要你一定要成为我的情人，但作个床伴是可以的吧？”青年刚出完任务，穿着一身笔挺的西装，就连眼镜都还戴着。男人看着他，然后说：“这没有意义，Eggsy。”

　　男人希望青年不会在未来为自己现在的选择感到后悔。

　　“事实上，有没有意义我会判断。”青年勾着痞气的笑容，“而且，Harry，我觉得你自我意识过剩了。我只是想要发泄年轻人的精力，至于问你这个问题的原因，就是希望顺利的话，上床的对象可以是自己喜欢的人。”

　　男人眼神上下扫过青年，轻声问道：“你对你父亲了解多少？”

　　他相信自己能把青年和他的父亲分得很清楚，但他担心青年会因为想要成为他的父亲，而迷失自己。

　　青年眨眨眼睛，耸了耸肩膀，“你知道的，我爸死时我还太小，已经记不太清楚了。”

　　青年能够得到他想要的，男人也能得到他想要的。这样的交易，非常合算，他找不出拒绝的理由。于是他答应了青年，带着一部份的私心，以及对他的包容。

　　而这也许可称得上，他做的第四件荒谬事。

＊

　　青年一直很理解男人所爱的，是他过世的爸爸。

　　床伴关系，是男人给他，同时也是给自己的最终界线。

　　除此之外，他不能再有近一步的举动，破坏男人予他最大的温柔。


End file.
